The Moon Princess And The Ice Prince
by Tayler.Morgen
Summary: Basically this is my first story which was inspired a bit by Sailor Moon. This is my first story so please be nice. Utako was a moon princess until she traveled to the Dark Side of the moon, Can the Ice Prince reassure her of her throne. ToshiroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Name:**Utako Tukiko[Child Of The Moon's Song.]

**Race:** Soul Reaper

**Birthday:** February 8th

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'4" [Toshiro is going to be 5'11" in the story.]

**Weight: **145

**Eyes:** A deep shade of clear purple.

**Hair: **A shiny silverfish white, that is curly down to the middle of her back. There are black strands throughout her hair.

**Unusual Features:** She has a golden crescent moon on her forehead that hangs in a position like a V shape. Her breasts are unusually large for her size.

**Zanpakuto**

**Name:** Mūnsupirittopurinsesu No Umarekawari [Reincarnation Of The Moon Spirit Princess]

The spirit of Mūnsupirittopurinsesu No Umarekawari resembles a young maiden with blue eyes and circular blonde buns on her each side of her head with long blonde tails coming from them that almost reach the floor with blonde bangs. On her head there are white and lilac pearls in her hair. Her body if covered by a silvery white dress with round sleeves that rest on arm, not her shoulder. The dress starts at the upper middle of her large breasts and has golden circles that wrap around that area of her dress. Upon her chest there is a diamond and amethyst looking group of shards that are grouped together with an amethyst purple heart in the middle. On her back there is a large pair of white feathered wings that keep her up into the night sky. She has a calm spirit that keeps Utako level headed in battle. She is one who would only like to heal but has enormous spiritual pressure that grows even more at night. When she gets angry enough or if someone gets hurts that she loves or cares for, she turns into a bitch on a period while on adrenaline.

**Zanpakuto Appearance:** Utako's Zanpakuto doesn't look like a normal Zanpakuto, it is all a clear purple like amethyst except the guard which is diamond. Despite it being made of gemstones it is very strong and very sharp.

**Shikai: **Utako's shikai is a gold staff the length of Utako's body with an amethyst moon on the top of it that is sharp on all sides. There is a diamond star on the end that is also sharp on all edges; it has a golden cord attached to it that makes it lengthen from the staff. It is mostly attached the bottom staff.

**Shikai Special Ability:** Utako's shikai is used often for melee combat but has 2 known abilities.

**Obuzamūnhīringupawā** [Healing Power Of The Moon]**: **When Utako uses Obuzamūnhīringupawā the star on the bottom of the staff comes out of the staff and attaches to the person it heals and cloaks the person in moon energy protecting them from more attacks as well as healing them. It is also stronger at night.

**Mūnkurisutaru Kama** [Moon Crystal Scythe]**: **When Utako uses Mūnkurisutaru Kama, the amethyst moon on the top of the staff starts glowing. Utako's spiritual pressure gathers up into the moon forming a large energy moon. The moon can either be slammed into the ground causing a barrier of debris and rock to form into an amethyst and diamond barrier or the moon can be slammed into a foe immobilizing the foe or slicing off a limb. It is also stronger at night.

**Bankai: Mūnsupirittopurinsesu no umarekawari no kakushi fōmu** [Hidden Form Of The Reincarnation Of The Moon Spirit Princess]**:** When Utako uses her Bankai her weapon changes into a shorter diamond staff with an amethyst heart on top of it. On the bottom of the staff there is an amethyst blade that is about a foot long and very sharp. Floating around the large amethyst heart there is several diamond stars that are sharp on all edges. They rotate around the amethyst heart until a command is given to rotate around the enemy. Every time the enemy goes to unleash an attack a star comes out from around the enemy and if the attack is made of spiritual pressure it cuts the attack in two making it dodge Utako. If the attack is of physical, it makes the blade, or source of the physical attack duller or use less power.

**Prologue**

[1OO Years into the Past]

_I remember my mother telling me not to go onto the dark side of our kingdom. She said the people who were killed that were from our kingdom stayed there until the Soul Reapers could make time to travel to our kingdom to send them to the Soul Society. I was told of the great things the soul reapers did for the people of our country. We were always treated nicer than the people from Earth. Almost everyone from our kingdom had immense and powerful spiritual pressure. As it was the female who ruled our country, the women who chose to fight were always given more attention at combat so that they turned out to be as good as if not better then the males at our kingdom. My mother always told me a story that was made from a prophecy. It always made me smile when I heard it. It said I would fall in love with and marry a powerful soul reaper who had power over an element that we used so often on our moon kingdom. So that means it was either ice or light. When I asked my father how I could see the soul society, he told me I would have to take the royal telescope and go onto the dark side of the moon and watch them. He then looked down from his paperwork as if I wasn't supposed to hear that. It always made me wonder why I wasn't supposed to hear it. When my parents were in an argument, I grabbed the royal telescope and ran as fast as I could to the dark side of the moon. I took a spot and sat down as I looked into the Soul Society. There was a large place with a ring around it made of rock. I thought it was really ugly. Then I looked somewhere else. I saw a boy with white hair and teal eyes looking up as if he was able to see right into my eyes. They always say the eyes are a window to your soul. He smiled and then went to eat a watermelon. One of my favorite fruits and then they came. A group of Soul Reaper's came to the dark side of the moon and started stamping people on the forehead with a sword and then they came up to me and stamped me on the forehead as well. I traveled throughout the stars as I watched myself travel far from the kingdom of the moon. That was the last day I ever saw my parents…Or my kingdom for that much…_

[Present Day]

"Utako-Chan, Utako-Chan, WAKE UP! You have been asked to make a cake for the squad 10 CAPTAIN!" screamed Chiyo into my ear. "He has also asked you to bring Green Tea." I sighed and rolled in my bed. "Can't someone else do it Chiyo-San?" I mumbled into my pillow as she grabbed my ear tugging me out of bed. "No Utako-Chan. He requested your strawberry chocolate moon pies." She whispered into my ear.

I still didn't understand why he wanted one of my desserts. He didn't seem like the one to have a sugar tooth. I know people called him a kid and stuff. He just didn't seem like it. He seemed too serious and always being stuck in his office all the time. It just seemed too stuffy to stay in there for so long. I liked moving throughout the sereitei. I like being only a baker.

I have been having these strange dreams about a female with odangos or buns on top of her head. She is very kind to me. She keeps asking me to say her name. I keep only hearing parts of it. She reminds me of someone I know from a long time ago. It's impossible to say who she is but she makes me smile whenever I see her. Chiyo said it sounds likes I'm turning into a soul reaper but I doubt it. She's too kind to be a spirit of a Zanpakuto.

"Utako-Chan…I recommend you wear your short kimono with snowy mountains on the bottom and the snowflakes on the sleeves." Chiyo smiled at me as she giggled and pulled off my blanket leaving me in the cold as she folded it neatly for me.

"Utako-Chan, Don't make me get Misa-sama." I looked up at her with my very core shaken from that name. "Chiyo…You wouldn't dare." I looked at her with a quivering bottom lip. "I will if you don't get up and you know how cranky she is when she hasn't had enough sleep and I hear she's been pulling all nighters," said my dark blue haired femme friend.

I looked at her freaking out as I folded up my bed and placed my purple pillow upon my mattress and smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you for waking me up Chiyo-Chan." I bowed to her as she smiled at me. I pulled off my tank top and pajama pants and smiled as I pulled on my white bra and a white dress that poufs out at the waist. I smiled even brighter as I pulled on my poufy heart shaped apron with purple lace around it.

I smiled as I shuffled to the kitchen. I smiled as I pulled out the premade dough as I rolled it out. "I wonder why the tenth Captain wants my Strawberry chocolate moon pies…" I hummed to myself as I looked around looking for strawberries.

"Why are there no strawberries when I need them? Chiyo, come here please." Chiyo stumbled across the room nearly making it fall to the ground. "Chiyo, please, do be careful. You are too much of a good chocolate expert to be kicked out of the kitchen for destroying property…again." The dark blue haired female smiled at me widely grinning as she turned to grab the heating pad and let it warm up.

"There's a strawberry patch near the 5th division barracks. There all over just ask Momo if you can pick them. I'm sure she'd be happy to let you pick some if you mention it was for the 10th division Captain." Chiyo smiled at me sweetly as she looked at me. "What would you like me to do while you pick the strawberries for your pies?" I just looked at her and smiled at her sweetly. "All I want you to do is temper the chocolate and sculpt a dragon that looks like the 10th division Captain's spirit form and make it wrap around the platter. Make it sparkle with the blue and white sugar dust we have. Just make something like his ice dragon that can wrap around the platter, make the platter pretty with a combination of blue, white, and teal sugar, and keep a bowl of melted chocolate warm and pourable for me."

"Yes ma'am," said my dark blue haired friend. I left the kitchen pulling on my shoes as I smiled slipping from the center of the sereitei to the 5th division's garden as I smiled looking for my friend Momo.

[Start Flashback]

"Momo-Chan! Momo-Chan! I have the all the watermelon you requested from my grandpa's patch of watermelons," I smiled to the black haired femme. "Yes they are for Lil' Shiro as a gift from me," she smiled in her uniform for the Soul Reaper Academy. I looked down and smiled softly. "May..I..May I come with you Momo-sama…I've been lonely on the form and it would be nice to see someone my own age," I bowed my head at placed my hands in my lap hoping she'd say yes. "Of course Utako-Chan, I think Lil' Shiro would love to know the suppliers of his favorite watermelon," Momo smiled at me sweetly. "Can you help me pull all these watermelon to his grandmother's house, Utako-Chan?" I just gave her a smile as I grabbed one pole of the cart and Momo grabbed the other pole of the cart and together we pulled the cart to Toshiro's grandmother's house. She just smiled at me as we made the turn into his grandmother's house. Toshiro was sitting on his grandmother's porch with his legs dangling off the sides. He looked us with a truckload of watermelon. His eyes were instantly lit up. They looked like the sea. His eyes were a large vast sea of many waves of emotion. His eyes weren't as bright as his smile though. His smile was worth more than anything I've ever seen. We had fun slicing up watermelons in ¼s. We had so much fun. Toshiro kept spitting seeds at Momo. Toshiro kept looking at me with a smile on his face as big as he did when he saw the watermelon except it was a kinder, gentler smile. This smile was worth more than the first. His eyes showed me something more like compassion and happiness. It was a smile I held close to me, like it was only mine.

[End Flashback]

"Utako-Chan! Utako-Chan! I heard you were baking for Lil' Shiro!" said my black haired bun friend as she smiled at me carrying a basket in hand as she took my hand leading me to the garden that Captain Aizen chose because of the wild strawberries that grew here. Momo always told me that strawberries were his favorite fruit and wild strawberries tasted the best. "Utako-Chan, How do you like it in the sereitei so far?" Momo asked me as we leant down picking the plumpest and ripest strawberries for the pies. I smiled at her as I picked up one of the strawberries and take a bite into it. It was so plump the juices ran down my chin and stained the neckline of my dress.

I just simply smiled at Momo as I looked down at the strawberries with a big smile. "It beats bending over to pick watermelons all day. It made me smile the day you two came to pick me up….Even though it was only a week ago..I feel like I've been here for ages..Every Captain has asked me to memorize a favorite recipe of theirs and be able to make it upon request. I just…I like being asked to make things for them. It makes me feel wanted…Captain Hitsugaya hasn't asked me to memorize anything for him yet. Neither has the Captain of division 11. I don't know..A lot of Captains haven't asked me to memorize anything yet. I feel wanted and a bit happy I guess..I just miss..Toshiro's smile.." I sighed softly after I finished answering her question as I smiled to her and picked up the basket of strawberries.

"Please give my thanks to Captain Aizen. Please tell him he is free to ask me to make something for him at anytime." I smiled and picked up the strawberries as I walked out of the Division 5 barracks. "Thanks again Momo-Sama." I ran back off to the kitchen and smiled as I sang softly.

_La La La Singing A Song_

_Lifting Your Head And Following Your Head_

_Singing._

_I'll never give up_

_There's nothing I can't do_

_A song of courage_

_I won't lose to anyone because I have Dreams_

_Start walking and puff out your chest_

_Do you believe that the truth is_

_That only my road is there?_

_We made a high mountain_

_So that you can try your best to overcome it_

_And if you do that_

_You'll create a miracle._

I smiled softly as I raced into the kitchen washing off the strawberries and straining them. I pulled them into a bowl and walked over to the cutting board and started cutting them. Plenty of things washed over my mind. Toshiro has changed so much since we last saw each other.

I mean I saw him when he and Momo picked me up from the farm. He carried me on his back too…He didn't give me that smile from the last time I saw him before that. That warm, inviting smile, the one I fell in love with so long ago. I feel his presence at night. I've seen a shadow of a male with wings in the moonlight upon the walls of my room. I've seen his eyes every night, before I go to sleep.

When we see each other, all I ever get is a scolding to bow at him. I wish there was a way I could connect to him without having to be so formal with him. I wish I could have spent more time with him before he left me. _"Then use your hidden powers Princess."_ I looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. I just shrugged it off as I placed the strawberries in a bowl with some sugar and let the juices comes out a little.

_Why does baking take my things off of everything I do? Or anything that is puzzling me? Why isn't it working this time? "Because this is a matter of the heart Princess," A matter of…the…heart? "Yes my Princess. A matter of the heart…Something not even you can control…Something that has been set in stone before you were born." Something…that was set in stone before I was born? "Yes Princess something that was set in stone before you born, Do you not understand you are destined to do something with this male." Right now I hate that male…I hate him a lot…He left me alone for so long…I went for so long without his smile…I couldn't take it…_

Then the voice went silent. I thought of it as a blessing and finished the pies in silence. I covered the platter with blue and white sugars making it look pretty. I placed the dragon on the outer edge of the tray. I pulled the moon shaped pies out of the oven and put them on a cooling tray. I sighed softly as I put the pies on the tray. _Time to put on the kimono I had made in his honor._

I pulled on the kimono as I shuffled over to the tray and grabbed a pitcher of milk. I then made my approach to what I thought would be the last day I ever made anything for him. I was probably right.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N:] I do not own Bleach because if I did Utako would be in it..I do own Utako and Chiyo though. If anyone wants to guess what songs they are singing and by who, Post it in reviews, We'll be getting onto the main story soon.

This is it…_"What is it?" This is my first time seeing Toshiro-kun…since he gave me that beautiful smile. "Hm…A beautiful smile you say? It must be wonderful…I talked to his Zanpakuto's spirit and he says Toshiro never smiles anymore…He rarely even smirks." Poor Toshiro-Kun._

Before I could collect my thoughts I was pulled in by an orange haired female. "Captain, the girl you requested is here," she said to the white haired male as she wrapped her arms around my breasts. "Oh Hun you're as cute as a button, no wonder Captain wanted to see you. He is still a teenager and is bound to have raging hormones and thought of s-"before she could get to anything nasty, Toshiro-Kun interrupted her. "That's enough Rangiku…You're dismissed for now." "But Captain!" "Goodbye Rangiku!" He gave her a cold death glare, and with that she left us alone. Secretly I didn't want to be alone with Toshiro-Kun, just as much as I did want to be alone with him.

I just gave him a sweet smile as I drizzled the chocolate over the moon pies. "Utako-Chan?" I looked up at him as I smiled at him sweetly once more put the chocolate down. "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." He gave me a serious expression. It kind of scared me…Like the 11th division Captain scares me. He always looks at me like he wants to experiment on me.

"Utako-Chan, I've been analyzing you in your sleep. I've been realizing you are becoming a Soul Reaper." With that cue I grabbed a moon pie and poured myself a glass of milk and started to eat and drink as fast as I could while trying to calm down.

"Utako-Chan, I know this may come as a surprise to you. It was a shock to me as well. I was quite scared to find out that my little Utako-Chan has such an enormous spiritual pressure that is crumbling the seki seki rock," and with that statement I started flipping out.

"I HAVE THAT MUCH SPIRITUAL PRESSURE TOSHIRO-KUN!" I grabbed his arms and started shaking him violently as tears poured down my porcelain colored cheeks. "TOSHIRO-KUN! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" He took my hands off of him and got himself out of the shocked look and gave me a stern glare now. "Utako-chan, you must remain calm, my dear friend. I have arranged for you to become part of my squad once you have summoned your Zanpakuto. Instead of you going to the Soul Reaper Academy, you will train under Rangiku, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and I. I would never let anyone hurt my Watermelon Girl." I relaxed at the nickname he gave me. It made me smile. "Oh and one thing, Utako-Chan. It's Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Toshiro. If I am to become your Captain, you must call me your Captain." He gave me a very small smile and looked down at the chocolate dragon.

"Utako-Chan, who made the chocolate Hyorinmaru?" He looked at it quite puzzled. I looked at him smiling sweetly as he looked at it. "So that's the dragon's name that's been in my dreams…" He looked at me quite puzzled by this. "Hyorinmaru is in your dreams Utako-Chan?"

I just simply smiled and nodded at him. "Since I've started living at the sereitei I've been having dreams of you riding this dragon. My friend Chiyo-Chan has the power to see dreams and through my dreams, she has been able to see Hyorinmaru. She has been practicing chocolate sculpting for some time now. I asked her to sculpt this, and she did it wonderfully. I just made it look more like him with some sparkly powdered sugar." He had on a huge goofy smile. It made me giggle. His sea green teal eyes were sparkling at the sight of the chocolate dragon. "Thank you more than words can tell, Utako-Chan." He smiled sweetly at me and dismissed me from his office.

As I walked back to the kitchen I was singing softly to myself.

_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes _

_Is so familiar, a gleam_

_I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom_

_All they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once_

_Upon a dream_

_Once upon a time_

_I dreamed we'd be together_

_In love forever_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_I danced with you _

_Once upon a night_

_There we were_

_Wishing this dance_

_Would last forever all time_

_I hope it's true_

_This vision is more_

_Than what it seems_

_Cause if dreams come true_

_I know what we'll do_

_We'll dance once again_

_The way we did then_

_Upon a dream_

_Once upon a time_

_I dreamed we'd be together_

_In love forever_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a dream_

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a love_

_(Once upon a time)_

_(Once upon a night)_

_(Once upon a wish)_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once upon a dream_

"Uh oh..Something good happened with Captain Hitsugaya...Tell me…Tell Me…TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME UTAKO-CHAN!" I looked at my roommate who was picking mint from the herb garden and smiled at her happily. "When I can summon my own Zanpakuto I'll be joining squad 10 with Toshiro-Kun." She squealed as she looked at me and started jumping up and down with her basket. "OH MY GOD UTAKO-CHAN! Go meditate hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" I looked at her smiling sweetly as I giggled.

"That means I would have to leave you Chiyo-Sama." I looked at her smiling as I grabbed some weeds from the garden and pulled up on the weed. "You're never going to guess who are going to be my teachers." She looked at me smiling widely. "Tell me who." I giggled softly as I just looked at her. "Wait…I already know one person who is going to teach you how to wield and fight with your Zanpakuto." I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face. "And who in the world be teaching me that?" I giggled softly as I rested myself upon the grass.

"Do you realize the clouds look like hearts, crescent moons, and snow?" I sighed as I looked up at the clouds and giggled softly as I looked up at the soft puffy clouds. After I looked up at the clouds, Chiyo did too. "I don't think the clouds look like hearts or crescent moons. They sure do look like snow though."

I rolled around in the grass smiling widely as I looked up at the sun smiling down at me. "The clouds remind me of Toshiro-Kun." Chiyo looked at me and sighed as she relaxed on the grass next to me. "That's Captain Hitsugaya, Utako-Chan. You must not forget his title. He'll bite your head off if you don't. Even his precious Watermelon Girl will make him mad if she doesn't call him by his title. Maybe when you've grown to a Lieutenant or Captain you can call him Toshiro again. Or…Or Or Or…." Chiyo just giggled at me as I relaxed in the grass. "Or what Chiyo-Sama?" She just giggled at me and smiled as she looked up at the sun.

"Or until you start dating him, U-Ta-Ko-Chan." I just rolled my eyes and looked at her as my cheeks turned a bright red. "Chiyo-Sama have you gained the ability to read daydreams now?" She just giggled as she looked at me smiling. "Maybe I have, Maybe I haven't…" She giggled softly as she leaned over to whisper into my ear. "I know you have a fantasy of Toshiro singing to you from your window." I blushed and looked away, quickly getting up.

"Oh and Utako-Chan, Can you bring this mint to Misa-Sama?" She smiled at me sweetly as I looked away and grabbed the mint taking it inside the kitchen.

~Toshiro's Point Of View~

"Captain your spy is here with news on how to win Utako-Chan over," said Rangiku with a wide smile over her face. A young girl came in with a cloak over her frame walked into the office smiling underneath the hood of her cloak. "Yes, what advice have you come to seek, Captain Hitsugaya?" She smiled as she sat down upon the couch in front of my desk and smiled.

"I have summoned you to find a slow and steady way to slowly win Utako's heart." She giggled softly into the sleeve of her cloak as she smiled. "She likes it when males sing to her. I'll get her to meditate for a long time and when she's fed up I'll bring her dinner and then throw a pebble to her window and sing to her..You have a lovely voice Captain Hitsugaya, Which is sure to win her over. I have an idea of what song you should sing to her."

The female walked over to me and whispered into my ear the song. "I recommend you stay hidden and not let her find out who you are. Leave her a hint of who you are. Just don't make it obvious. Kay?"

The young girl walked out as I raked my brain to think of a hint to leave. "Rangiku..What kind of hint should I leave?" I leaned back in my chair as I looked at the orange headed female smiled at me. "Leave a sake bottle sir." I looked her with a puzzled look upon my face. "Why in the world would I leave a sake bottle, Rangiku?"

She giggled softly then sat upon my desk. "Think about it Captain..It could either be the Captain Shunsui Kyoraku or your lieutenant Captain. Think about it. It makes sense doesn't it?" She smiled at me pulling out the sake from my desk and looked at me. "YOU'VE BEEN HIDING SAKE IN MY OFFICE RANGIKU!" She just slid out of the room leaving the sake behind. I picked it up pouring some into a cup. I smiled softly at the cup as I downed it. Then I downed a few more. I could see why Rangiku liked this so much..It makes you feel happy.

[Utako's Point Of View]

"I wonder what Toshiro-Kun is doing right now." I smiled into my pillow as I rested in my room trying to figure out what Toshiro would be doing right now. _"Chiyo said to meditate my Princess." I don't want to meditate I want to see Toshiro. "You might not want to see Toshiro right now." Why wouldn't I want to see Toshiro? "He's…Drunk…My Princess…." Toshiro…is….drunk..HE'S DRUNK THERE IS NO WAY POSSIBLE HE COULD BE DRUNK! "Oh really..Go meditate now and wait…He'll come to your window drunk."_

So I did what she said and I started to meditate. After a few hours of sitting there talking to myself I looked away as I relaxed on my back staring at the ceiling. A few pebbles went through my window. The pebbles hit my body as I relaxed on the floor.

_Who in the world could that be? "Go look out the window and look."_

That's what I did..I looked out the window and saw a male figure in a cloak hidden in the shadows. His lips started to move.

[Toshiro's Point Of View]

_Well here goes nothing..Hope she doesn't realize I'm drunk._

_All I ever Wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

_Now give me a b_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted _

_Was you and me_

_Now give me a b_

_I'm so alone here on my own_

_And I'm waiting for you to come_

_I want to be a part of you_

_Think of all things we could do_

_And everyday you're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

_You are the world you win my eyes_

_For you're all I want in my life_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me._

[Utako's Point Of View]

I looked down at the singer and then he left suddenly. I tried figuring out who it was but I decided to go to bed instead. I pulled off my kimono and pulled on my PJ's and rolled out my mattress on the floor and relaxed and smiled as I fell asleep on my matteress.


End file.
